Life or Madness
by ShadowDemonRyo
Summary: Stein, Spirit and Marie are sent on a mission, to infiltrate a new school like the DWMA as new professors. for a while the school seems normal or normal enough, much like their own...but something sinister is going on at this school, Stein knows it and if he can't convince the others soon they could none come back alive...
1. Day 1

Sorry the story starts out a little slow with short days and not a lot of dialog or action. I promise it picks up, days become a lot longer and conflict arises I just have a slow and steady start, stay with it a while and it will get better.

Also I will post some days in groups, some of them are going to be short scents I have to have nearly 112 days to equal a semester. That's a lot of days to have something worthwhile happen.

The school in the fic is based off a real college that I attend some of the OCs in this fic are real people

Rated M for later torture, drugs, alcohol and sexual themes

punctuation edited by MaYhEm AcAdEmY

**Day 1**

Stein, Spirit and Marie walked through campus hauling their luggage around behind them. "I can't believe they make professors live on campus…" Spirit said he was struggling to hold his bags; it looked like he had packed his entire room. They walked down a sidewalk that lead them past a globe and bell tower into a court yard.

"Let's try to make the best of this and have a little fun while we are here." Marie said smiling. "Maybe I could find a boyfriend, that would make everything better." She had more luggage than Spirit; pulling everything behind her on a cart, she was smart enough to bring one. Stein said nothing and only carried a small arm full of stuff, he was never a man to need or want much.

"Yea you could be right, Marie, and new school filled with women who haven't met me yet, I hope they're hot."

"We are on a mission, at least try to remember that." Stein felt around in the pocket of his lab coat until he found the campus map. Stein wasn't at all thrilled about going on this mission it would take him away from his other works for quite some time.

"Awe you're no fun."

"Found it, this is the button-auditorium registration is in here." He ignored Spirits complaints of his attitude and turned up a walkway to the right; Spirit and Marie followed.

They entered the building; it was a lot like a drama theater with rows of red seats, a balcony with even more, and a large stage in the center. There were quite a lot of other people all having to bring their luggage there with them. "Take a registration sheet." A woman next to the door commanded and pointed to the stage where a stack of papers lay. They all did and took a set.

"This is to see how qualified you are. Only the best professors get to work here." She said

"Oh you must be a great professor then, what do you teach, chemistry?" Spirit whispered to the woman. "I'm speaker for the head master." She said aggressively and pushed Spirit out of the way.

"Oh." Spirit looked embarrassed and set next to Stein.

"Maybe you should start thinking before you open that mouth of yours." He said "Lord Death will not be happy if we get kicked out on our first day, we are supposed to infiltrate this school and see what the deal is, and we have to last the whole first semester."

"I know you don't have to lecture me."

They began registering. First was the schools rules; Stein skipped over them, next name "Franken Stein." Age "29" Gender "Male" _normal junk _he thought; skills and abilities "High level Soul Perception, large soul wavelength, can use without weapon partner effectively, flexible soul, can match to whoever I need to." Registration continued much like that. _Nothing out of the ordinary about that, _when registration was finished they were told to hang about until they had finished looking over them.

"You two remembered not to put that your death scythes right? Only someone from the DWMA could be a death scythe." Stein warned.

"Of course, we aren't a dumb as you seem to think."

"I was just checking."

"Well let's go and meet some of our fellow professors." Marie said excitedly and got up from her chair. She saw a group of young men all talking to each other and was bound for them. Spirit went in the opposite direction to a bunch of women. Stein just stayed in his chair, _life around here is going to be dull with these too chasing relationships. _

No one would approach Stein, he saw some people looking at him like they were thinking about it, but no one ever came…

He sat there quietly by himself until the HM's speaker came back to give results. She came around and handed back their papers like they had taken a test or something. Stein's said they had a partner for him, his room was in the dorm building called Mignon Hall, and Stein was on the 5th floor room 502. His partner was a pike named Heidi.

Spirit came over to Stein "you get a partner?" he asked urgently "yes, apparently you and your partner dorm together."

"So you got a partner?"

"Yes, I just told you that."

"Marie and I have to go to some sort of thing Sunday to find a partner; I was hoping to get you first." he wrinkled up his registration while saying this.

"They assigned me one." Stein said turning from him to the paper and batting his hand in spirits direction.

"How is that?"

"Flexible soul I guess." he didn't look back to Spirit and kept scanning his paper

"Oh yeah, darn it…" he flopped into a chair next to Stein sprawled out with disappointment.

Marie came over second "Stein you have a partner?" she asked

"Yeah, Marie, they assigned him one." Spirit said with his lips still together.

"Well shoot. "She complained stomping her foot. "I didn't even want to come and now I have to find a partner all over again, oh it's just like the first day of school." she whined putting her hand to mouth.

"We don't get a dorm room until we get a partner so there having all of us sleep in beds put in the gym until we find one Sunday." Spirit crossed his arms

"Sleep in a gym…"Marie said sadly "that's so not attractive." She whimpered placing herself to Steins other side.

"Well I have a dorm… think I'll go check it out." Stein reported. "And Spirit quit complaining, you didn't even like being my partner anyway." Stein smacked him on the head with is paper as he got up. "Both of you go mingle and find someone, you were eager to make new friends or whatever it is what you two do." They seemed ok with that and went back to mingling something Stein was never really good at.

It took a good 10 minute walk to get from the auditorium to his hall; a six story building. The lobby contained a small TV, a piano, and an air hockey table. The first floor had a kitchen and laundry room for the residents use. Stein took the stairs even though they had an elevator, after walking up the steps of the DWMA so long he can't complain about a stair case. He found his room the second to the last in the hall and placed the key inside. Once in the room, he found two females unpacking their luggage. "Hello." He greeted.

The women all looked at each other "Heidi, I think your partner is here." One said she is blonde with short hair and blue eyes; wearing a white button down shirt, red tie around her neck, jean pants and black dress shoes. The girl next her was small, had black hair she had in a ponytail and glasses; she had on a simple black t-shirt, jeans and running shoes; seemingly casual for a professor. Another came from the back bedroom, Stein guessed she was Heidi. She had long blonde hair in a braid and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow sweater that fell to her shoulders and a long flowing skirt.

"Are you Heidi? Hello I am your Meister, Dr. Franken Stein." He said. He felt a little awkward, the females looking him over and not saying anything. "We aren't okay with co-ed rooms, but that's how this school does things." The short haired blonde said looking at the other two for support "We are your roommates, but we'll be watching you for a while okay? Nothing personal it's just…"

"That's ok, I get it, but you have…" he stopped himself before he possibly lied. "So there are four to a room?" he asked, changing his topic quickly.

"Yes, I am Katie, a weapon." The blonde speaking announced.

"I'm Erika, Katie's Meister." The black headed one said.

"And I guess we're partners." Heidi said.

There was a strange air, Stein could feel it…He looked around the room, it was a small living room with a window looking into the hall next to the door. There was a row of desks built into the wall on the right. They had placed a TV set on the left wall and a futon up against the back.

"Your desk is the third one." Erika said, Stein sat his hand full of stuff on his desk and looked down the opening in the back wall, there was a doorway that led into a small hallway, and where on the left wall was the bathroom with only a toilet, some shelves in between it and another door that had a shower in it. On the right were four separate closets.

"The third closet is also yours." Erika pointed things out as Stein looked over the room. The open door way at the end of the hall was the bedroom, yes only one bedroom with two bunk beds.

"The top bunk above Heidi's is yours…she likes the bottom." She shared.

"You mean they expect us to all sleep in the same room?" He asked.

"Yeah"

Stein just looked around. The atmosphere in there was choking as he felt how awkward the females felt about the situation. "Sorry," he said "I want this to be as less awkward for you has it has to be…so if you don't want me spending much time in here I'll go to the library or something."

"Oh, um, no, you don't have to do that, I mean if you want to, go ahead but we don't want to make you feel like we don't want you here or something." Erika stated.

"That's fine, I was just dropping off some things, and I'm going to go back out for a while anyway." He said leaving the dorm room speedily. He stood outside the door. _That was choking, I need some air…how am I going to live with them for a semester…_he could hear them talking through the door.

"You think I was too mean? I was to mean wasn't I?" Erika asked worriedly.

"No! He's a creepy man. He needs to know we are watching him, I don't want him trying anything." Katie's voice replied.

"He had a screw in his head and stitches all over his clothing." They giggled about this.

"Let's stop talking about him, sorry lord…we're bad people." Erika's voice said.

Stein felt uncomfortable…he left to go find Spirit. He walked to the gym where he guessed they would be and was right. They were unpacking their blankets to stay until Sunday. "Oh Stein." Marie said noticing him walking to them "So how's the rooms?"

"Awkward…everyone shares a bedroom and my roommates already don't like me."

"Awe sounds rough." Spirit said halfheartedly as he stared at a curvy red head a few yards away. "I'll be back" he said, bound for her. "Hey you need a partner-"he was saying on approach.

"Awe, Stein, that's too bad. Just try and be nice to them." He nodded "You seem kind of glum ever since we got here, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm just not in a talkative mood."

"Well shape up! You're only going to make friends if you try!" She smiled pleasantly and pulled him over to a group of guys with her.

"Wait, Marie, don't. I am terrible at making friends." He stopped and pulled his arm from her.

"But I'm not, and you're my friend." She smiled she took his arm again and pulled him to the group. "Hi boys." She said waving and smiling eagerly.

"Oh, it's the pretty little lass from earlier." One said looking Marie up and down then making a face when Stein stopped next to her.

"Oh you guys…this is my friend Stein. He's new here too, he's talented and really smart but shy so he has trouble making friends." Stein face palmed, _I'm not shy…_

"Oh really." One of the men said "If your cool you can hang around with us." the other two men shrugged and were staring at him. "but why do you have a screw in your head?" he continued realizing his friends were staring at it.

"It…helps me focus." Stein answered eyes moving to the ground.

"How?"

"Well…." This was not one of Steins favorite subjects… "When I crank it like this," He showed them. "It releases a chemical in my brain that lets me focus better."

They all looked horrified, "that's disgusting." Marie smiled awkwardly "He's a scientist." She said "so this is what scientists do…"

"So you did that to yourself?!"

"Yeah…it's better than using someone else…" Stein said slightly shrugging.

They gave him some looks, "…..you know we….well we already have partners…" one in the back pointed out.

"I wasn't looking for one…" he said rather coldly and walked away. Marie smiled at the men like she was apologizing and followed "wow, Stein, you were right you are bad at making friends….Why did you tell them about your screw? That's not a pleasant topic." She asked feeling guilty for draging him over there. "That's the first thing people ask about…" he answered.

"What was that?" Spirit said mockingly coming back across to them. "Your epic fail at making friends?"

Stein pointing at the red head said "your epic fail at getting a date." He replied. Spirit crossed his arms.

"Guys, let's all settle down…oh look at the time it's going on 8:00, maybe you should go back to your dorm, Stein, and settle in…"

Stein didn't look anxious to go, but he knew he had to sometime. "Okay."

"Try to be nice and not answer about your screw…" she said.

He made his way back to his dorm where the females where done unpacking. He didn't say much to them, only took out his bedding and went to sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Stein woke up with the strange feeling of forgetting where he was, a glance around the room reminded him of the mission and the female roommates he was forced to live with. They had already gotten up; Erika was the only one still in the room.

She sat on the futon reading a book, Stein, trying not to make her feel awkward, said nothing and sat at his desk, opened his computer, and started typing. _If I am going to be stuck here I'm going to at least do something I feel is productive and study. _He planned to do this for a while, but his phone rang… it was Marie.

"Hey Stein...?"

"Yes." He said laying back in his chair.

"I was trying to find the food court and well..."

"Are you lost?"

"…yes. Stein please don't tell Spirit…!"

"Okay, I'll come get you. Where are you?"

It was quiet for a few moments "Well, I'm standing near a bell tower, and a globe like thing, there's a building nearby that says ADUC on it…"

"That's the food court." Stein said raising back up than placing his elbow of the hand holding the phone on his desk.

"What?"

"ADUC. That's the food court, look at your campus map…." He talked waving his free hand.

"…oh thank you Stein…!" she paused and got quiet for a few moments, "Would you mind terribly to come eat with me? I mean, if you're busy you don't have to…we're just in a strange place that's all, and I don't know my way around…"

he paused for a minute to sigh. "Yeah okay, don't move and I'll be there momentarily."

"Thanks." she said excitedly.

Stein placed his phone in his back pants pocket and sighed again as he stood, "I'm going to go meet my friend at ADUC if you need me." He told Erika.

She nodded, not looking up from her book, awkwardness still abound. He changed into his ususal apparell; his short sleeved grey and dark grey turtle neck, with dark green pants and the only shoes he owns then left. He found Marie standing under the bell tower, "Oh good, Stein, there you are, I was worried you changed your mind."

"No, I needed something to eat anyways; I may have not gone out if you hadn't called." He side glanced to the library that stands up behind an out door staircase behind the bell tower.

"You need to take your health more seriously! You are a Doctor after all." she Turned to go to ADUC but was walking the wrong way. Stein quickly grabbed and spun her around. "Oh, thank you, Stein." she said blushing with embarrassment.

They walked to ADUC, a three story building that has a store, the food court and a meeting area. The bottom floor had a store for school supplies, books, and school merchandise. The second floor was a cafeteria like room lined with different restaurants where you can use a meal plan to pay for your food, and the third floor was a lot of offices. They host different things up there depending on the occasion.

Stein sat at a table outside the cafeteria where it was quieter so they could at least hear themselves talk. Marie came back with food, "I hope you're feeling better today, Stein."

"Yeah I am. I guess I just need to adjust to this, not really use to living space with a lot of females."

"Females? Your roommates are girls?"

"Yes, and they hate that..."

"Yeah that's a little weird. So the dorms are Co-ed?" she placed her hand to her chest with shock.

"Yes. You dorm with your Meister or weapon and two others. Mine are all women." He turned to sit backward in the chair like he always does.

"Well that can be a little scary I guess. They need to warm up to you, you need to show them you're not a threat." she waved her index finger at him like a scolding mother.

"How do I do that? I don't know anything about females." he looked down and to the side; making Marie curious about what he was thinking.

"I hate to say this, and I feel wrong for doing it, but think of them like an experiment, by that I mean study them. To get a girl to like you, you need to know her likes and dislikes. Talk to them nicely and don't be sarcastic or rude, don't correct them when they're wrong either, they hate that, if they're wrong let them find out." She placed her hands on he hips and flung her hair a little like she knew just what she was talking about.

"I'm not trying to date any of them."

"But you should make friends! These are things you know about your friends to…"

"Are they?" he said cocking his head.

"Yes…when's my birthday?"

He stared blankly through his glasses. He smiled and chuckled awkwardly.

"How about my favorite color?" she asked.

Stein shrugged and shook his head.

"Stein."

"What?"

"Well, you should learn these things. Just knowing that much can help a lot. Show them you have an interest in them. Girls like it when you can remember stuff like that."

"Again, I am not looking to date these people."

"Yeah I know, that would take a miracle." she knotted up her fingers and crossed her legs.

Spirit saw them and added himself to the table, "Hey, Spirit"

"Hey… I am already a popular man on this campus…women just can't stay way" He waved at some girls passing by, who did giggle and wave back. "...so what up with you?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to teach Stein how to talk to women…" she said. Spirit looked confused.

"You want to talk to women and you go to Marie? What about me, Stein," he shoved his fingers into his chest, like he was hurt. "I thought this day would never come."

"Keep dreaming, Spirit, it's not like that."

"Oh, Stein." He continued to talk not noticing that Stein had even said anything. "I can tell you how to talk to women and fix your screw problem…listen here." He got up into Steins face like it was a secret. "Women are suckers for a good sob story! Next time they ask about your screw, tell them that you were sold by your parents as a child science experiment, and they did all kinds of terrible things to you as a child. By the time you escaped it was too late."

"You mean lie about everything?" Stein pushed Spirits face out of his personal space.

"Yes… I mean, I don't have to, but for a guy like you that could be your only option."

Marie banged her fist on the table; maybe to hard becasue Stein and Spirit both jumped."No, Stein. Don't listen to him, lying doesn't make a good relationship, and anyways Spirit, Stein isn't looking to date anyone he just wants to be their friend."

"Oh well if that's the case never mind." he said backing off. "I can't help you." They finished breakfast. "We need to go, Marie, it's time for that meet and greet thing." Spirit said.

"Meet and greet?" Stein asked.

"Yeah remember, we don't have partners, so everyone without a partner is going to this thing to find someone we can match to."

"Good luck with that."

Spirit shrugged. They got up, "Oh and Stein my birthday is July 7 and my favorite color is yellow, try and remember it." Marie said smiling, Spirit shrugged missing something. "We'll tell you how it goes tomorrow."

"Also, if the headmaster shows up, I'll let you know what I learn." Spirit added pointing his thumb to himself.

_I am not expecting much then. _Stein thought, he got up, cleaned their table. People at the tables around him stared He took mental notes on people giving him looks. _Is it because I am strange looking? I wish they would quit doing that…_ he walked back to his dorm and into the room. The females all sat in the living room. They appeared to have been talking but stopped and looked at Stein as he entered.

"Welcome back…you're a boy can you answer some questions for us?" Katie asked sitting on the futon next to Erika, Heidi sat in a bean bag chair across from them

"…well I can try but I am not going to promise anything…" He walked to his desk and sat in it backwards.

"If a girl you like asks you if she looks bad in something, do you tell her the truth or lie?"

"The truth."

"Even if it will hurt her feelings?"

"Yes…that's the truth isn't it? Feelings or not."

"See, told you." Heidi said to Katie.

Stein began to study the females like Marie said. He, as casually as he could, looked at their souls. They weren't very large, maybe the size of some of his students back home. Erika was mild tempered and very tolerate, Katie was on the hot-headed side and Heidi was very impatient but sweet as well. He mentally logged this.

"I wouldn't use my answers as a rubric for all men." he warned.

"Don't worry we aren't."

The Females began some more girl talk, not caring that Stein was in the room, they weren't going to let that stop them.

"So, have you seen any nice looking men yet?" Katie asked.

"Yes…Rider Blake is his name, saw him at registration, he was nice looking."

"The blonde? Yeah he was nice looking." Katie added.

"I always have the strangest things happen to me…while at registration some red head name Spirit wouldn't quit talking to me…why does this always happen." Heidi said.

"You get all the guys! I wanna be hit on." Erika shared.

"Trust me no you don't."

"Ok, maybe not as much as you, but sometimes it's a confidence booster, you know."

"No, you can have them." She said.

"Fair warning, stay away from Spirit." Stein added from his computer.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. He's quite the ladies' man but he's unfaithful, wouldn't want that to happen." Stein said.

"Don't worry, he's not our type." Katie said, "I already have a man." She added

"You don't have to rub it in!" Erika said, "I wanna boy."

There they went again; Stein was ready to hit his head into his computer screen. _Be nice Stein, I don't want it to be weird…be nice._ He told himself and kept his mouth closed while his roommates talked on and on about men, then weddings, then bras.

_I don't even like talking about guy things much less girl things._ "Hey ladies, what powers do you have anyways?" he asked. It caught the females off guard.

"I'm a Pike." Heidi said.

"I'm a Fan." Katie said.

"I have soul perception." Erika said.

"Can you see the character of someone's soul?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Why? What can you do?"

"Me, well I have soul perception and I can see your character, I can focus my soul wavelength and attack without a weapon, and I have a flexible soul so I can use any weapon I choose, it also keeps some soul wavelength attacks from effecting me."

They all looked at each other, not sure what to say. Stein broke the silence with another question, "And if you all are weapons and meister why not have gone to the DWMA?"

"Heidi and I just discovered we are weapons around the same time this school opened, it's much closer to our homes so we came here instead." Katie answered.

"Really…?"_ just found out they're weapons this late in age? That's strange, and what's more is that this school opened up around the same time…_

"I just couldn't leave my family." Erika said "This one is closer for me to."

"Interesting" he said turning back to his computer.

"Why do you ask?" Erika continued.

"Just curious." He said, trying to go back to work.

"Well, since we are sharing, would you mind if we ask you a question?" she again continued.

_Here we go…_"Okay ask."

"Frist is an obvious one…well why do you have a screw in your head?"

"I get that one a lot…it controls my focus. When I crank it, I can focus on the task better." He shared.

"Wish I had one of those, maybe I would have done better in school."

He was surprised "You don't thinks that's weird?" he said.

"Yeah it's weird, really weird, but still, to be able to pay better attention; I would get so much work done." Katie added.

"Is that all you want to know?" he asked

They all looked again at each other and muttered to one another until they convinced Erika to ask "well…if this is to personal than feel free to not tell us…but we were wandering about your well clothing…it's actually everything you brought almost is covered in stitches…do you need like some new clothes?"

"Ohhh." Stein chuckled a little. "Now if you're trying to ask if I am financially stable enough to by clothing yes, I am a doctor, scientist, and a professor…This is a style choice."

"Really? That's strange, why do you dress like that? You could look better in something else, not that I mean anything by that…"

"It just suits me…well I am going to go to bed…" he said trying to avoid more questions. They all said night and he got in bed. _School just pops up and new born weapons my age just pop up too…._

**Authors Notes**

This is **NOT** A SteinXOC fic even if he is talking an hanging out with these girls i don't want to give the wrong impression he will not be dating any of them...there is a little SpiritXrandom women and MarieXrandom men cuz lets face it thats what they do :D

Also I have a few typo's I fix them as I find them sorry if it's annoying.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Stein had gotten up in the early morning while his roommates were still asleep. He wanted to do his job with no interruption. He sat at his computer and began to try and hack the schools mainframe, so far everything seemed fine but the mission was to check out the school so this needed to be done…

It was surprisingly hard, Stein wasn't used to having trouble with hacking files but he kept getting kicked out…he started to get frustrated. When his roommates started to wake up…he closed his computer quickly.

"Morning, Stein, how long have you been up?" Erika came into the room still in her PJs and rubbed her eyes.

"Few hours" He answered rotating his chair to face her.

"It's 6:00AM" She said taking her hand way from her eye and pointing to the clock on the microwave.

"I don't sleep for long." He continued "And should you really be up at this hour yourself?"

"I'm an early riser." she stated "Well, since you're up, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

He looked at his computer and remembered his frustration…"Sure"

"Okay" she said and walked into the shower room.

"So we're not going now?" he asked rising in his chair a little.

"No of course not, not with us all looking like this! We need to shower, do our hair, pick out an outfit and put on makeup." She said closing the door; he heard the water turn on. _Women are crazy. Why would you need to do all of that just to walk next door…? _He thought. _I hate eating out; but I need a break...maybe food will clear my head. _

He turned his chair back around to his desk and began organizing it. _Why did they give me this desk? _he twisted his computer one way than the other; _either way it turns my computer someone can see what I'm doing no way I can try and hack the system with them watching_

The females took their time taking turns using the shower, than the mirror the outlet for hair straighteners, and choosing an outfit…They ran around the room in a frenzy.

"I don't understand something?" Stein said as Heidi moved quickly past him to the mirror they had hung on the wall. "We aren't really going anywhere important why all the work?" He said really trying to understand females.

"You never know when you'll met your true love." Erika said passing behind Heidi and back to the living room.

"Of course." _really it seems I can relate all female behaivor and motives to love and relationships. _He put his hand to his chin. _maybe females are more easy to understand than people give them credit for, but may be I'm judging to early we'll see I guess; good theory to start a study. _He was beginning to look at them like an experiment like Marie suggested.

They continued to get ready and Stein got bored of watching them. e left his desk to sit on the futon; turned on the TV to wait. _They're taking forever. _He flipped through the channels _I don't own a TV at the lab, don't really have a use for it; I wander whats good? _He left it on animal planet and watched mountain goats jump on cliffs; his eyes got heavy and he glanced at the microwave: the time was 10:00AM. _They have taken 5 hours!...I'm going to sleep. _he told himself and just allowed himself to fall unconscious on the futon.

It was 11:00 before they were finished and ready to go. They came into the living room and Heidi giggled at Stein sleeping on the had some how moved from a nearly sitting position to a laying one with is arms wrapped around a cushion. "He's kinda cute." she said Katie took out her phone and took a picture."Guys are always cute when their asleep."

"Stop goofing around, should we wake him?" Heidi asked

"he said he doesn't sleep much, maybe we should leave him here?"

"He looks really sickly. Maybe he should eat something..." Katie pointed out. "So if you're going to wake him do it."

"Hey Stein?" Erika said nudging him in the shoulder with two fingers. "Hey are you hungry? We think you should come eat something." she whispered

"What?" He said jumping up; he shook his head a little "oh are you all finished?" he fixed his glasses that laid crooked on his face, then looked at the clock. "That really took a while."

"Sorry, and if you want to stay here you can, we just thought you should at least eat something."

He looked at his desk…_well I don't want to try and hack again right know and Marie gets upset when I neglect my body…well maybe I can get some more info from them, I highly doubt it but I can try. _"Your right I need to eat something." He said and got off the futon.

They made their way to a restaurant next to their dorm complex on campus, one where you can use your meal plan. _I hate eating out _Stein thought disapprovingly. As soon as they found a table the females began to blather on and on about the same nonsense they did the night before.

_These females don't interest me in the slightest, it's so hard to act happy to be here… what do I say? _he robotically moved his fork from his plate to his mouth and chewed soundlessly_ What do I do? Maybe I could cut them up a little. _The Dark thought crossed his mind and he stopped eating; he paused for a moment than shook the thought from his mind._ but Marie and Spirit would look down on that and I can't get kicked out of the_ _school…_ He looked each of the females over. _Not that they're even interesting enough for that...maybe the female mind is more interesting than their body. I don't really understand the pleasure they're getting from these same conversations over and_ _over… then again I don't understand other males minds either. I can at least make them a mental case study to entertain myself while here…it's day 3 and I am already miserably bored…_He stopped eating all together and just stared at his plate.

"Stein, you're being quiet, you okay?" Erika asked, snapping him out of his thought, he quickly looked to her. "Tell us about your class, what do you teach? Class starts tomorrow do you even know where your classroom is?"

"My class…" he gathered his thoughts. "I teach Soul Manipulation class, it's in the Lapphin building."

"I teach hand to hand combat." Erika reported placing her hand to her chest in self gesture. Stein looked to Heidi and Katie expecting them to continue this conversation. "What are you and Katie teaching?" Stein asked directing the question to Heidi.

"We are your weapons aren't we? We'll be your assistant teachers." she smiled

"Oh is that how things are done here? I am not use to having an assistant." He drummed his fingers on the table.

"Don't worry, just do what you need to do and I'll jump in." She smiled.

"Okay" _that will make things weird; I really don't need her…_

"I need to get back to the room so if you ladies don't mind..." he said getting up from the table.

"Are you sure? You barely ate at all." Erika said concerned grabbing the sleeve of is coat.

"I don't really eat much I'll be fine." He said Erika released him. _I'll get back and see what I can do…_

He made his way back up to the dorm. Once he entered he found some of the school security in his room. "Whats going on." he asked leaving the door slightly opened. They turned aggressively towards him, "Does this computer belong to you?" One closest to his desk asked. Stein nodded they turned to the computer and he ripped it from the desk jerking the wiring out as he did.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked reaching in there direction. He said nothing but with a lot of strength threw Steins computer into the wall; it shattered into pieces that scattered over the room. "What's wrong with you?! That computer was worth more than your soul!" He said aggressively crouching down to pick up the pieces.

"Watch it four-eyes, we can have you thrown out of here before you know it." Said one, coming over to Stein and taking his arm. "We traced a hacker back to this computer, you know what the punishment for that is… "He barked. Stein jerked his arm free, "No no no, don't fight or you'll get fired…and with clothing like that." He said grabbing Stein's shirt. "looks like you need this job." He said pushing Stein backwards than retaking his arm.

_Lord Death will be disappointed if I get kicked off the mission so early…damn I hate this school already…_He thought the other guard took Stein's other arm. They began pulling him from the room and made there way down the stairs. Stein breathing roughly the whole time. trying to remain calm and keep from attacking them. Once in the lobby the guards let him go. "Don't move." one said as they started clearing a space of all chairs and tables. _what are they doing?_ The larger of the two of them came around behind Stein; he narrowed his eyes watching the guard. The guard pulled a baton from his belt; Stein moved out of te way qickly. "what do you think your doing four-eyes? your punishment is a 15 minute public beating, you can come here and take it like a man or i'll escort you to the headmaster's."the guard tapped the end of the baton in his free palm.

_Damn what are they doing…? They'__re allowed to beat there professors for breaking the rules? That's definitly unusual...what should I do? _he was puzzled _attack them or refuse the beating and fail the mission; take the beating and well take a beating_! _against my judgement I'll __have to take the beating. _He wrinkled his face with disgust. _People shouldn't be allowed to do this, I'll dissect them…_

The second guard pointed to the ground. "On all fours." he said Stein placed his fingers between his eyes like his head hurt. _I have to much pride for this, I can already feel it hurting. _he took a breath; slowly got on his hands and knees. _find something to fouces on _he thought scaning the ground below. There was a small crack in the floor that opened into a larger black spot where the paneling had come up; he sat his eyes on it. _stay calm if I rip out there intestines here I'll blow the mission…stay calm, stay calm. _He repeated in his mind in order not to attack them…

They started beating him in the back with their batons; He made a slight sound on the first hit, he wasn't really accustom to pain. _only 15 minutes _he thought biting his bottom lip. _This is humiliating enough without me crying out I need to stay quiet._ He focused on his spot on the floor. _This is stupid _he thought his arms began to give a little and when he started the guard behind him grabbed him be the hair. Steins hands immediately went to his head holding it. "No slacking off on us." the guard yelled "But you could cry out a bit; at least put on a good show." he grumbled.

From this position Steins chest and sides were exposed; the guard in front hit him really hard in the side on impact you could hear the ribs snap. Stein made a slight noise again but not enough to satisfy them; he took hold of his side quickly. "you can do better than that." he said he rose his baton to strike again. "your time is up." Stein coughed he stopped and looked puzzled "15 minutes thats all the time you had." he continued looking at the clock on the wall of the lobby. The guard looked at it then released his grip. Stein sat on his knees but placed both hands on his side. "Looks like you were paying attention." he started "So I guess you learned a little something about the rules." he smirked then nodded to the other guard and they both left like nothing had happened.

Stein struggled to stand up; any movement of his right side caused his chest great pain. Looking for something to brace himself with he noticed a few people standing around the lobby watching him and few with smiles on their faces. _Thats what they meant by show; everyone loves a good beating. _"Ok shows over you can leave." he told them. They continued to stand around just started whispering to each other. "Don't any of you have soul perception?" he threaten. They all jumped at his out burst and started moving.

He manged to get over to a chair and lift himself to his feet gently, then walked carefully to the lobby restroom to inspect the damage. He removed his lab coat as carefully as he could manage; moving his right arm he could feel the ribs moving around abnormally. Spirit came though the door "How you doing Stein." he said happily.

"Spirit? Were you in there?" he asked pulling his shirt up to take it off. Spirit took a look at his side When it was revealed. There was a large black, blue and yellow spot where his ribs were located. Stein removed his shirt completely "How does it look?" Stein asked Spirit before looking himself. Spirit reached over and touched the wound.

"Ouch!" Stein said aggressively "I didn't mean touch it." Stein dropped his hand to his side gently and could easly move the cracked ribs; he made faces the while he did. "Thats going to need some time and work." he turned backwards to the mirror to see his back it had the some black,blue and yellow patches over it.

Spirit stood by shaking his head than cupping his hand over his mouth like he was holding back a laugh.

"What? this isn't funny are they just allowed to beat there professors?" he yelled upset with Spirits smirks. Spirit couldn't hold it and allowed himself to laugh.

"What?" Stein demanded.

"Didn't you read the rules?"

"Rules." Stein repeated.

"The ones at registration... you gave them permisson to beat you for breaking the rules even torture if it comes down to it"

"No I didn't read the rules…." He he said angrily trying to get his shirt back on without to much pain.

"See, that's what makes it funny." Spirit continued "I read them and you didn't? well Marie and I were hoping that the strict rules and punishments would keep you out of trouble; guess that was just a dream." He placed his hands in his pockets.

Stein shook his head a little upset with himself. "Well how about the meet up?" he asked changing the foucus of their conversation.

"Ohh" Spirit started like he didn't like this change of subject. "Well the headmaster didn't show up, that women speaker was there instead."

"That's too bad we need to find a way to meet him, well what about your Meisters?" Stein manged to get his shirt competely on.

"Marie's with some guy named Rider Blake who asked her." He started talking with in hand.

"What's he like?" Stain pressed pulling his lab coat back on.

"Seems cool, I don't know I really didn't talk to him."

"And yours?"

Spirit looked down "Mine he's not to interesting; I just needed a Meister you know?" He kicked his foot like a child in trouble.

"Is there a problem?" he asked taking notice of his behavior.

"No…no problem…I need to go I haven't finished unpacking yet…" he said opening the door to leave.

"Okay" Stein said confused, _what's his problem?_

"Bye." He said leaving the room.

_Oh well he'll tell me when he wants too. _Stein took the elevator back to his room. The females were back in the room. They had picked up his broken computer. "Stein, what happened to your computer?"

"Um it was an accident." He said "I left it to close to the edge of the desk so it fell." _I don't want them knowing I was hacking the school. _"I'm really tired so I think I'll go lay down." he carefully moved to the back room. _I forgot they busted my computer; great now what i'm I going to do. _

Even though it was still early in the day Stein decided he should stay in bed to not aggravate his wound. He made it to the top bunk with great effort; It caused great pain to lift his arm in any manor.

Katie came into the bed room an hour or so after Stein had got into bed. "Hey Stein are you awake?" she said loudly like she expected he would be or didn't care if he was.

"Yes what?" he said opening his eyes; he had nearly fallen asleep.

"Some girls here to see you." she said leaving the room.

Marie walked in inspecting the room as she did "You ok Spirit said the guards beat you up."

"Yea they did, but I'm fine." He stated making himself get into a sitting position; wincing as he rose.

"You don't look ok, let me see your injuries."

"No I'm fine I'm a doctor I would know."

"Your a doctor that really neglects his health so let me see." she crossed her arms.

"Marie your not going to be able to see anything from down there."

"Well then I'm coming up." she said and walked over to the bed.

"Marie you realy don't need to what will do do about it anyways? and class starts tomorrow shouldn't you be preparing for it?"

She continued to climb ignoring all his questions. "Ok take your shirt off."

"Marie"

She crossed her arms like an angry mother and stared at him. "Ok but I don't think this will do anything but upset you." He removed his shirt gently and layed so she could see the bruises. She covered her mouth "these look terrible." she said upset.

"I told you, you would just get upset."

"You should have that looked at."

"The school did it to me you think they will fix it? I can handle it."

Marie didn't want to fight with him anymore so she didn't press. Stein put his shirt back on; he wanted to change the subject so Marie wouldn't be so upset.

"So you found a Meister."

She was startled but nodded "Yes his name is Rider Blake." Stein nodded agreeingly. _maybe I can put my female theory to practice _he thought when the idea hit him "My roomates said he was nice looking."

Marie blushed and looked down "Yeah he is." se smiled a little and Stein smiled to. "Good for you maybe you'll find that boyfriend after all." he continued she nodded slightly.

"By the way, while we are on the topic; who is Spirit's? I tried to ask but he ran away."

"His name is Jose." She started "Their wavelength matches but Jose said he has hot roommates...dorms are Co-ed so you know…" she flung her hand as she said this.

"Spirit never changes…"

"Well I am glad you're okay, but I do need to go, class is tomorrow." she started climbing back off the bed. "have fun…also try not to scare the students."

"Can't promise you that."

She smiled and left the room.

Few moments after his roomates entered the room."Who was that?" Katie said.

"She's just my friend."

"Sure, sure…night."


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Stein rolled around in his bed uncomfortably. His ribs were more damaged than he thought and it was hard to lie on his side. _Damn like it's not already hard enough_. He thought adjusting his screw; he had been rolling around all night unable to sleep.

He listened as Erika in the top bunk of Katie's got up and out of bed. He moved to look at the clock and was disappointed to find he had to teach class in only 30 minutes. He really had been up all night. _Spirit's right I'm going to have to try and stay out of trouble. _He reluctantly got out of bed and prepared for class.

He walked the high road to as far as he could before lowering to the mid road where ADUC is located. The school has three major roads; it's built at a slope of a hill so there is a high road, mid road and a low road that all meet up on flat ground at ADUC and most of the teaching buildings. Lapphin, the building Stein's classroom is in, was right next to the ADUC building; a 10 minute walk from his dorm.

He entered the building; it was four stories and quite large. There are three hallways on each floor with classrooms lining both sides. The first floor had a small museum. Stein took note that along the walls was stuff about science and math. _Strange for a soul building. We don't normally teach the average classes alongside the EAT classes. The females live near here, I'll ask them about it later._

Stein's classroom was on the first floor at the end of the left hall on the right. He entered, noticing all seats where filled. _Students are always eager on the first day. _Rather than counting the roster he quickly did the math in his head. _4 rows of 3 table each holding 4 students, 48 students Less than what I am used to. _He walked to the front of the class all eyes on him and wrote his name on the board. "Hello class I'm Dr. Frankenstein I'll be teaching you soul manipulation this year."

Some Child in the back row left hand side stood up, he had short brown hair with jock-like build. He looked as though he wanted to start something. "Aren't you the guy who got a beating the other day?" _oh great another Black Star._ He thought and looked at his soul, really small. He looked around the room, everyone's was small. They seemed to have never had classes before. _I wander why none of them went to the DWMA, they all have potential. _

"Yes I was, but don't worry about it." He started Sitting backwards in his chair; he jumped a little forgetting his ribs. _I need to be more careful. _He looked around again everyone watching him taking note of his jolt; he thought it best to continue. "has anyone here ever had soul training before?" Students shook their head. That loud boy in the back was still standing up. "You, kid, sit down." he said pointing his finger down.

"I'm not listening to some 4 eyed nerd who got beat up by the security, I'm already tougher than you, I can tell, so I don't need your class." He turned to not face Stein while crossing his arms.

"Oh is that so…? The size of your soul says otherwise, it also looks like your trying to be a big shot because your self-conscious and this makes you feel better."

The kid's head wipped back around angry. "You're crazy you don't know what you're talking about, you don't know me, and I'm in charge of this school everyone here knows it." he opened his arms wide, gesturing to the whole class. Stein scanned the class himself. The other students made worried faces at the kid. _T__he other students do seem to be afraid of him, more than likely because he's larger than they are, that doesn't mean he will have a better soul. _"What's your name?" Stein asked

"Trent" the loud mouth shared "well, Trent, I know these things because I have strong enough soul perception. I can see your character…maybe you should sit and behave before I mess up the little confidence you have left." Stein semi-threatened.

"Well 4-eyes I have a question for you, how did it feel to have your face raked across the ground." He said.

Stein chuckled to himself, this infuriated Trent, none of the other students said or did anything, they seemed shocked by what was going on. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"it's hard to explain, but I'll promise to try really hard this year to show you what that felt like, if you're not going to sit and listen I'll have to do something about it…you really want to fight I invite you to try." He said gesturing to the front of the class _I don't have to be in great condition to soul menace this child... just a little one._ "come on up, I'll dissect you." he threatend and cranked his screw; students looked and whispered to each other in response. Trent started to walk forward but his friend caught his shirt "don't fight him, his soul is huge." The child next to him said some other students nodded.

"Do you not have soul perception, Trent?" Stein asked Trent swatted the friends hand away and walked to the front; turned to his side and raised his fists ready to fight. Students started to look more eager one kid raised his hand "yes" Stein said. "Is this allowed?"

Stein pondered that for a second "This is how you learn, if everything works out right will be doing a lot of fighting in my class." The kid nodded and watched. "Ok now everyone pay attention especially if you have never seen it done before-"Stein was cut off by Trent yelling "This isn't a lesson, you said we were going to fight so fight!" He yelled similar to Black Star and ran full sprint to Stein.

Stein raised his hand slightly Trent who ran, fist raised to attack, and without even getting close, was shocked by Stein's wavelength and thrown to the ground. He yelled and twitched for a few moments some students stood to get a view of Trent and see if he was ok. The friend who had tried to warn him came up front. Stein bent over Trent on the floor, smiled sadistically and said "Welcome to soul manipulations class."

Stein left Trent laying there and wheeled himself to the board "So, can anyone tell me what I just did?" he said. The other students were still looking at Trent. "Hey now pay attention."

"Shouldn't someone take him to the nurse?" a child asked "Oh no he'll be fine in a few minutes I barely touched him." Stein promised and contiuned writing. Slowly the students got back to their seats it didn't look to them like he barely touched him.

"So can anyone tell me what I just did?"

"You used your wavelength on him."

"Yes and what is a wavelength?"

The classroom door opened as Heidi came running into the room "So sorry I'm so late." She said started to come up front holding a stack of papers when her shoe was caught under something tripping her; the papers scarttered all over the floor. "Sorry one sec" she said quickly trying to pick them up when she looked back to see what she tripped on. She opened her mouth in shock of a student laying in the floor she panicked and felt his forehead "Stein there's a child laying in the floor. What are you doing! Help him." she motioned to Trent.

"It's ok Heidi I put him there." Stein said wheeling himself over to her.

"What!"

"He'll be ok, anyways sorry I forgot we had assistant teachers or I would have awoken you for class." he got out of his chair to help gather the papers jolting again when he got up to quickly.

"It's ok" she said nervously looking at the boy on the ground.

"Well class this is Miss Heidi my weapon partner and assistant teacher." Stein introduced Standing back up best he could; she turned awkwardly to the class "Hello" she smiled trying to regain some composure after the boy in the floor.

"Here let's just pass out the syllabus go over it a little and worry about wavelengths Wednesday." he gripped his side. "Also for homework I want each of you to make a list of your skills whether you're a meister or weapon and who your partner is ok" they passed out the papers.

"Look over it and that concludes today's class." The students got up and left, Heidi took off the second class ended. One little girl who was in the front row right hand side walked to the door, stood there and stared at it. Stein stacked up some papers and all the while the girl stood staring at the door. _That's strange behavior. Wander what she's doing…it's really none of my business._ Stein shook the thought and walked to the door the girl following him out. She slowly made her way from the building. _Looks like she only left because she had too? _He turned and inspected the door himself shook it a little than closed it. _ok then? _He thought and left the building himself.

While crossing the street Marie caught sight of him and waved wildly "Stein, how was class?" she said excitedly as he crossed to her.

"It was fine, already knocked a child unconscious but you know how it is." he said placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Already" she asked placing a finger to her lip "…well mine and Riders class is just starting so I have to go Spirit and I are going to have dinner at wingspan the restaurant on campus near our dorm you should meet us there and we can talk more about it."

_I hate eating out…but if I don't go I'll be stuck with the females…"_sure ok"

"Yay! See you at 6." she said running into the building he just left.

Stein started to go to the library to find something to read but the guards gave him some looks on approaching normally that wouldn't bother him but they are allowed to attack him so he changed his mind and went to sit in ADUC for a while. _There are guards everywhere on this campus. I wander why, there's really nothing so far to worry about, their students are pathetic. And their professors are not much better…I guess that's what it's like getting it off the ground…maybe since this is there first time they don't know what to expect of meisters and weapons so there just being careful…nice thought, but still leads me to suspicion as soon as I am healed I'll look for something. _

He thought this while finding a table and felt the muscle of his side that hurt when he applied pressure_. Damn I don't get hurt like this I would have never got damaged had it been a fight._ He pulled out his syllabus to think up lessons for the students. _I need to be more careful on my ribs. _he cranked his screw. _Thats not lessons; first if they don't all have a partner they need to get one. Next I'll need to bond them I'll have to think of somthing interesting for that. Then we will work on resonance...with the small souls they have I don't think will reach duel resonance._

He spent the next set of hours on this until it was time to go see Marie and Spirit. He walked to wingspan it was connected to the restaurant that the females had dragged him to yesterday.

He quickly found them and sat down "so how was class?" Spirit asked smiling Head propped up on his hand. "what?" Stein asked turning his chair around "Nothing but your already beating on students" he said.

"yea that's how they learn, the students are all weak their souls well some aren't even as big as my fist." he made a fist "Some strange girl who stared at the door for 5 minutes before she left her soul is maybe only that big." he paused for a moment "Also there's some bratty kid named Trent who behaves a lot like Black Star he wanted to fight me so I let him."

"Sounds like it's going to be hard no one knows what they're doing?" he continued.

"These students have had no formal training; anyone but me find it strange that they didn't just go to the DWMA?" he whisphered

"Not really there's nothing saying that if you have soul powers or are a weapon that you have to go to the DWMA."

"Then why start now?" he shrugged

"Guess it's just what they want." Spirit shrugged back like Stein was making a big deal out of nothing.

"I still find it strange."

Marie intervened "I loved the class, and I think I am teaching the same one you are; class 2 Trent was a student, but he was being really quiet in my class." she said again placing a finger to her mouth "Rider is really good with the children as well they all really like him; made it easy to get the students to listen."

"Well that's nice; by the way what do you teach?" Stein asked relizing he hadn't even bothered to ask.

"Rider teaches soul perception class, I feel like I can't do too much but I am there if he needs me." She smiled and tangled her fingers together.

"And you Spirit?"

"Combat but we teach on Tuesdays, Thursdays and every other Friday so I haven't been to class yet…" he started to get squirmy in his chair and looked around the room.

"What about your meister?"

"About who?...oh….meisters right…well" his hand moved to the back of his neck. "he's just not very interesting so there's nothing to say?"

Stein didn't look convinced "Is there something about him you don't want us to know?"

"No no" he waved his hands in front of himself than turned quickly to Marie "so Marie is Rider a good looking guy?" he said nervously putting his hand to the table; he knew by saying that he would get Marie going so Stein wouldn't be able to question him.

"Yes he's very good looking." she blushed "he's nice and sweet, good with kids. " she got on to the rant like Spirit expected Stein gave him a look but Spirit ignored and tried to look interested in Marie's conversation. This continued on until they had finished eating and was leaving.

_Fine he doesn't want me to know I don't care. I am also wishing Azusa had come so Marie could girl talk with a girl at least. Whatever no one but me seems to think anything about this school is off, everything has a simple explanation but I am not one for that. Who knows maybe I am just over thinking it but I can't conclude that without a little more attempts._

He got back to the dorm and found his roommates all watching a movie "can I ask you something" they shushed him. He shrugged "fine I'll ask tomorrow." They shushed him again. He went on to bed and would worry about it later.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

Stein opened his eyes after another sleepless night; the pain in his ribs was too much. _Something has to be done about them today…I'll just have to operate on myself no big deal. _He thought rising and climbing from is bed above Heidi.

He scanned his room; the roommates were gone. '_It's my and Heidi's day off wander where she left to? I wanted to ask them about the school… guess it will have to wait. I'l go to my office to operate on myself better the females not come home to find me cutting myself open._

He walked to the shower room and took a quick shower; changing into his white button down shirt that was really stitched down his black pants and the only shoes he owns than added his lab coat to that. He made his way to his desk to take his tools placing them within the pockets of his lab coat.

_There now to find my office…_as he left the room his phone started to ring. He sighed deeply and pulled it from his pocket; it was Marie. _She is lost again I would bet. _He moved the arm of his injured side up; causing great pain to which he cringed and jerked his arm inward. _Can't this wait…? No._ He thought and answered.

"Hello, Marie" he said unenthusiastically. "Do you need something?"

She laughed slightly, "Why do you think every time I call I need something?" Stein felt he shouldn't answer that, and pushed the conversation forward, "Well what is it then?"

"I just want to know what you're doing."

He narrowed his eyes, "Ok I…was just going to go inspect by ribs," she was quiet for a minute, "you weren't going to cut yourself open where you?"

"Sure I was." He said without hesitation, not seeing a problem.

"Stein you shouldn't do that."

"I do it all the time."

"Not while we are here you're not."

"But my ribs-"

"Will your ribs heal if you give them time? I mean it, Stein, will they heal if they're left alone with time?"

He paused for a moment "Yes."

"Ok then you shouldn't be messing with your body…..or anyone else's while we are on this mission; just stay out of trouble."

_When did she become Lord Death? H_e sighed and walked back into the dorm. "My ribs would heal faster with my help."

"Well, Stein, I have something else for us to do today, anyways, it's what I called about in the first place."

"Yeah?" Stein said sitting on the futon and rubbing his side. "Yes, we are going to go out and make some friends." Her statement caught him off guard and he jumped up, "Ouch," he winced at the sudden movement, irritating his ribs. "Marie, shouldn't we be focused on the mission; we didn't come here to make friends."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean we can't, and anyways, I haven't seen anything strange at all, so let's have some fun."

"I'm not really in the mood for fun."

"I am not about to let you stay in the room this entire time. You do enough of that at home."

"That because that's what I want to do."

"I can't leave you alone regardless, you'll cut yourself up…so get cleaned up I'm taking you out."

He sighed again and sat back down on the futon, "Marie, really I'm not good at making friends, and even worse at keeping them; we already tried remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I have been thinking, and I not going to be happy if I know you're spending all your time sitting in the dorm like at home."

"Marie, you don't have to feel bad, if I want to go out I will." He assured her.

"Well come out with me we are friends right? You don't mind just coming out with me."

He put his fingers to his forehead and ran them down his face, "I can tell you're not going to give up so okay."

"Yay! I'll be there soon."

"Okay," he said hanging up. He stood up with some trouble and went to his desk to processed removing his tools from his pockets. "Let it heal with time she says" he began to talk out loud to himself, "easy she's not injured." He took his lab coat off, deciding not to wear it out today if he doesn't need it.

It didn't take to long for Marie to show up at the door. She waved happily as he opened it, "Hey," she looked him over. "Nice choice on clothes." Stein followed her down the hallway to the elevator; Marie pressed the button and they waited, "We can look for strange stuff while we are out if it makes you feel better." She smiled "We really should." He said placing is hands in his pants pockets. "That's the mission; you and Spirit amaze me with your lack of concern."

"Oh we just know how to have fun, you need to lighten up just a little." She smiled he shrugged slowly while he looked down slightly. "Just a little, I like you the way you are." She softened her expression as she said it. The elevator showed up and they boarded.

Not too much later they had walked to ADUC. At this time of day it was buzzing with student life. "I see some other professors here a lot, they come to eat with the students maybe this would be an opportunity to get to know the students better to." Marie seemed happy, Stein just smiled awkwardly at her. _Meeting the students, huh? After class yesterday that may not go over so smoothly. I'm probably already labeled a tough teacher, may I should see what they say about me on rate my professor….no better not. _He quickly changed his mind.

Marie was standing over next to a table of students talking to them. _Well so much for that guess I'll just sit somewhere. _He went to turn around and hit into someone knocking them over. "Oh excuse me." He said to the person lending them a hand. "Oh that's fine, that's fine, that's perfectly fine." The man said taking Steins hand up. Stein looked over this man as he stood he was may be 5 foot 10, few inches shorter than Stein at 6'3. He was wearing a lab coat like Stein would be normally, only it was tattered at the ends of the sleeves and tail; black and singed like he worked with fire a lot. His hair stood up and was red as flame, a pair of goggles strapped to his head; his shirt was button down and a greyish color like it was covered in ash, black pants and half a tie that looked like it had been burnt off.

This man looked at Stein with excitement, "Oh you must be Dr. Frankenstein, I have been looking everywhere for you, I mean you are him right? You have to be, how many other people here is supposed to have a screw in their head? This is so exciting." He reached out his hand to Stein.

Stein looked at him confused then shook his hand. _What's with this guy,_ _how does he know who I am? _"Yes I'm Dr. Franken Stein, nice uh…to meet you." He said again looking him over.

"I'm Dr. Kilgore, Icarus Kilgore, I'm a doctor to; of course I'm not the kind of doctor you are, I'm a doctor of mechanics and I'm also a scientist, but not the same kind neither. I would guess, or well, at least I have heard, I'm an inventor and I have heard about you and wanted to meet you."

"Oh," Stein said, "Well that's interesting how…well who told you about me?"

"Oh lots of people, people have been talking about you constantly."

"They have?" He was taken aback by this development.

"Yeah, you're quiet the subject; so being a fellow scientist and all I was hoping you would be interested in seeing and helping me with what I'm working on."

"Wait a minute." Stein said putting up his hand for Icarus to stop talking. "People are talking about me? What are they saying?" Stein was concerned.

"Yea just the usual, what you look like and stuff; Anyways I'm working on something big, really big it, could change everything and I was hoping you could help me." He put a large smile on his face.

_Everyone's talking about me…what I look like… _he looked down. _That must be way everyone is staring at me. _He looked at Icarus waiting for a response; _working on something big hum? Fellow scientist… No I have other important things of my own to work on…I am the only one even slightly concerned with the mission, I can't get distracted. _"Sorry, Dr. Kilgore, but I have some projects of my own to work on." He started to walk around Icarus "Nice meeting you."

Icarus stepped in Stein path, "you're sure you're not interested? As a scientist I was hoping you could help."

"Sorry really, but I can't afford to get distracted." He tried to move again, to which Icarus again crossed his path. Stein narrowed his eyes annoyed, "So you really aren't curious?"

"Not at this time, and besides, if I help you and you are onto something big that means I'll get some of the credit for the discovery."

"Oh I don't mind that…" he said rather deviously, rubbing his hands together, "You should really check it out." _What's with him…_He took a look at his soul. It was an okay size, maybe about the size of some of his students back home; the top of it was black and singed like his coat. There were wires running up and down the soul as well; Stein was puzzled by them.

"You're looking at my soul aren't you?" Icarus said startling Stein.

"Yes, excuse me, just a force of habit." he looked away embarrassed he was caught.

"That's fine, I would do the same thing if I had soul perception." He smiled but didn't look happy with his own statement. "You don't have soul perception?" Stein asked in monotone. "No, I'm a weapon, a shot gun to be exact." He looked down like he was displeased.

"Oh well that's nice I guess." He complimented but took note of Icarus's behavior.

"Yea, well anyways, we got off subject; the project?"

"It must be big, but you need to do it on your own, or at least tell me what it is before I just come and help."

"Oh, I can't tell you, I have to show you, it can't just be told."

"Again, I do have my own project to be working on, also, I don't like jumping into something blindly, so if you don't mind-" Stein tried to step around him, this time Icarus let him pass. Icarus seemed nervous and looked around quickly.

"Ok, I can tell you a little bit. I didn't just come ask you because you're a scientist, it's because you have the largest soul of anyone on campus, and so for this to work, you're the only one who can help. I was hoping being a scientist would at least make you more likely to help me."

Stein walked over to a table and sat, Marie was still talking to the students; Icarus made his way over to Stein's table and sat himself down. Stein drummed his fingers on the table _I can't run off on Marie just yet, but Icarus needs to go. _"Did you even hear me?" he asked, "no one else will work. I need a large soul wavelength?!" he continued. "Icarus, you seem like a nice guy b-"Marie came over to the table and interrupted Stein.

"Those are some of our students, Stein." she gestured to the table she had been occupying then turned and waved at Icarus, "Hello, I'm Marie nice to meet you." She pulled a third chair to the table.

"I'm Dr. Icarus Kilgore, nice to meet you to." He said, not enthused Stein caught Icarus giving Marie a look that said she wasn't wanted; Marie didn't seem to notice. Stein narrowed his eyes at Icarus. "I was just seeing if Stein was interested in helping me with an experiment; I need someone with a large soul wavelength and everyone has been talking about Stein's."

"I'm sure you can't get much better." Marie complimented.

"Oh so…people have been talking about the size of my soul?" Stein asked picking up on what they were saying.

"Yes that's why your quiet the topic." He said Stein relaxed a little, feeling better if his soul is all that's making people stare at him.

"Well, Stein, you should help him; sounds perfect for you." Marie stated "Told you you could make friends."

"Yes listen to the pretty lady and give me a hand."

Marie blushed; Stein just sighed "So what do you say? At least come look at it." He said happily but then narrowed his eyes in Marie's direction "Sometime." He added to end.

_Does he have something against Marie? Wonder why? Makes no sense being a first meeting and Marie only knows how to be kind. _"I'll think about it." He answered and tapped his fingers against the table.

Icarus's attention went back to Stein "you'll think about it hum? Well I guess that's all I can ask." He started to stand. "I'm going to go then, let me know when you have decided." He said expressionless and pushed his chair under the table then walked away.

"Why don't you go help him? You could make a friend with the same interests." She said while turning her head back to Stein.

"Same interests Marie? Didn't you notice the looks he was giving you? He really did seem to like you for no reason."

"I didn't notice anything. He seemed nice, you should talk to him, be friends."

_Marie, so sweetly oblivious to all negativity around her, I guess that's something I like about her. _"I said I would think about it, and I will."

"Mission accomplished." She looked around, then looked at the time on her phone. "Rider wanted me to meet him in the combat room in an hour, I need to go." She got up and pushed in her chair. "But now you'll have something to do…I don't want to find you sitting in your room all day kk."

Stein got up as well "You don't have to worry about that." _Those guards did bust my computer after all, I have no idea what I would do in my room._

"Good I'll see you later." She waved leaving ADUC. _I should work on my ribs _He thought beginning to make his way back to the dorm for his tools.

After walking into his dorm he found two of the females were back, Erika and Katie, who worked earlier today. _I should ask about the school while they're here. _"Excuse me, Erika, if I may ask; do you know anything about why the school has posters of regular subjects on the walls of their soul building?"

She looked up from her computer "you're really interested in the school aren't you?"

"As a scientist I have a natural curiosity." He said thinking fast. "That makes sense." She finished.

"This school was a normal college then came under new management at the start of last summer; the headmaster decided to change it into a school for weapons and meisters like the DWMA, nice timing for us, Katie was already my friend and just learned she was a weapon when this school opened. My guess is they haven't finished changing the school; they do offer normal classes too, but they change the science building into the soul building."

"Have any of you ever met the headmaster?"

"No, he seems to like to keep to himself; he always has that woman speak on his behalf, I think her name is Lucy? Don't know why."

"Ok thank you." He said walking to his desk and putting on his lab coat then placing his tools in his pockets. _This headmaster is a character; no one ever sees him, that's sometime I should look into. I need a cigarette._ He thought, removing his cigarettes from his pocket and placing one in his mouth.

"Nu uh uh, you can't smoke in here." Erika said catching him. "This is a drug free campus, you could get a beating for it." He immediately pulled it from his mouth and grabbed his side.

"They have designated spots for that; that corner next to the art building, you can smoke there." She corrected.

"Oh thanks for the warning." _I really need to avoid another beating_. He looked at the few tools he's got, _maybe I should just let the wound heal, I really don't have the proper equipment to treat myself here. Damn I hate that; I think I will just stay in the room for the rest of the day. If I can't heal myself I shouldn't try anything too reckless until I know I can handle it. _

He took his coat back off and threw it over his chair. _So now what do I do…_ he walked to the bedroom and looked out the window for a few moments, then decided to change into his 'do nothing' clothes. After he sat on the futon; Erika was typing away on her computer, _I have absolutely nothing to do,_ he laid his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Are you bored?" Erika asked looking up from her computer, "I have some video games? If you like that sort of thing, or some books, they may not be your taste though." She continued offering him something to do.

"I have never really played a video game." He said "And it's been a while since I have read anything, usually too busy for it."

Erika stopped the conversation in a loss of what to say "I don't know what to tell you."

"It's ok I need the rest for my side to heal anyways." Stein stared at the space his computer once was.

The rest of the day continued uneventful. The females had more girl talk, much to Stein dismay, than proceeded to watch a movie which he took no interest in, when it finally became 9:00 PM, he thought it best to go to bed and leave the females to their business.


	6. Day 6

Sorry it took so long to update I'm going to try and do better. also this is the rough draft version of this chapter it still has its type-o's and grammatical errors; I t had been so long since I updated I thought it was a good idea to post it immediately. I'll fix it later sorry for the in convince.

Day 6

Stein rose up in his bed when he heard Heidi's alarm go off. It was a nice surprise to actually wake up; it meant he had slept which he had been having trouble doing prior till now.

Heidi got out of bed and began to prepare for today's class. Stein glanced at the clock to find out she had gotten up an hour before class; much earlier than he himself would have. But after the females took so long to walk next door to eat he wasn't surprised that she needs the hour to get ready.

Taking his time he reached to his ribs; they still hurt to touch and he jolted when he did but they no longer affected his ability to move around which was great progress in his opinion.

He climbed from the top bunk and began a morning routine; he chose to again where his usually grey stitched turtle neck and green pants. He brushed his teeth and hair a little than sat on the couch while Heidi dashed around the room the way females do when they get ready.

She started brushing her hair when she noticed Stein sitting quietly on the futon with a blank expression. She continued to brush but began to speck "If you're waiting on me you can go on; I'm awake this time so I won't be late again."

Her words caught him off guard as he didn't expect her to speck. "No your fine I would be really early if I left right now." He stated placing his elbow on the arm rest than laying his head against it.

"You could eat in this time; you know you don't eat enough you should have breakfast while you wait." She said happy with her idea "I'll make you something." She said placing the hair brush down and going to her desk. Which really wasn't much of a desk considering Heidi prefers to do her work from her bed; she just keeps her groceries and cook ware on what would be her desk.

Stein raised his head from his hand "no you really don't have to I never eat breakfast."

She looked startled "how can you do that; I don't understand how you're even alive with how little you eat."

Stein shrugged "You really need to eat more." She said going back to getting ready seeing as Stein wasn't interested in food.

Another fifteen minutes passed and they were off to class; before they left the room. Heidi picked up a small black case to carry along with her. Heidi struggled to pick up a stack of books in one hand and hold the case to her side with the other.

They started walking to the elevator when Heidi stumbled dropping all the books and the case which smashed opened spilling pieces of an instrument all over the hall way. "Oh" she complained and started picking up the dropped items.

Stein just watched and said nothing. It took Heidi a good minute to collect everything and regain her composure. "Sorry, we better hurry or will be late." She said still struggling and looking as if she would fall again.

Stein looked at her and finally took note of the burden. Stein wasn't carrying anything and normally wouldn't take note of anything but as he watched her struggle he could hear Marie's voice in his head telling him to make friends and be nice; he could also picture her face if she seen him letting the poor women struggle to carry something he could with ease.

He rolled his eyes at imaginary Marie and sighed. "Here" he grumbled "I can carry something." He said between his lips not out of anger just a feeling of noticing things he normally wouldn't. _I do need these females to like me ignoring their needs isn't going to work I'm going to have to pay attention to things that I may normally not notice or care about…than do something about it. _The concept was strange to him helping another without anything to gain in return. _It's not like I want to be the female's friends it's just going to make my life here easier. _He nodded agreeing with himself that it was necessary.

"Thank you Stein that's very kind." She said handing him the stack of books. They rode the elevator down and started walking to class. _OK Stein conversation…be nice…_He let his eyes explore her for a moment trying to come up with something to say. They ended up on her instrument case "So what's the Oboe for?"

She smiled "I'm the school's band director." She said rather happily "I really enjoy it; so much so that I participate I also play the flute." She held the case in front of her with both hands letting it dangle to her knees.

"So this school has a band?"

"Yes we teach the common stuff to them too; there's more to life than Kishin eggs." She said releasing one hand to wave it in agreement with her statement.

Stein shrugged deciding to not press on with a conversation he didn't want to have. Moments later they walked into class and straight to his desk lying Heidi's stack of books down. He turned to see all eyes on him; they looked nervous.

"So did everyone do the homework I left for them?" he asked and the class began pulling out note books. "Pass them to the front." He ordered and the students did so.

"Stein" Heidi started pecking him on the shoulder with two fingers.

"What is it Heidi?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"I have something I would like to work on with the class with today." She said smiling. "The children wanted me to ask you; they think you'll be mad if they tell you." She tilted her head sweetly placing her hands behind her back.

"Oh." Stein said surprised; he glanced back at the class then to Heidi "sure." He said unsure in honesty.

"Thank you I know they appreciate it; I'll have the weapons transforming in no time." She said walking to the front of the class.

"Wait you mean none of the weapons can even transform yet?" he said reaching a hand up to stop her; she ignored him. "Ok everyone lets go outside." The students quickly rose and left the room Heidi leading the way.

"Well." Stein said walking to the front of each row and taking up the papers they had passed up. One's that had their skills, partners and forms on it _if there going out for a while I'll just go over these. _He stacked them up neatly and walked to sit at his desk the_ weapons can't yet transform? I can't even begin to teach them anything… _

Stein glanced up from his paper when he saw something in the corner of his right eye. A black shadow standing outside the door; it looked like it tried to hide when he looked up. He stared over there for a moment then looked through the wall at its soul.

He cocked his brow and laid his elbows on his desk. "Why didn't you go with Miss Heidi and the rest of the class?" he asked the shadows head appeared to drop than they walked into the room reviling the little girl that had been staring at the door last class.

"You ok?" he asked the small girl just kept looking down not saying anything. He took a look at the character of the soul on this girl. It was small, weak, broken… he was slightly shock by the extreme emotional state this child was in. _damn what do I do about emotion problems that's not my line of expertise…_

He placed his hand to his chin "If you don't want to go out with them you can take a set." He said creepily and quietly she moved like a ghost to the chair she was sitting in Monday, never looking up or making a sound. Stein looked away from the girl and to the wall next to him cranking his screw; than smacked himself a few times. _Ok I don't think she is a hallucination _he thought turning to face her again.

_Best if I just ignore her_. He began reading through the papers the one of top was Trent's; the boy Stein had knocked out last class. Stein smiled seeing he was weapon who wanted to learn to fight without a Meister; but noticed he hadn't yet completely became his weapon form. Going through more of the papers he found not many of the weapons could. _Heidi must be teaching them about that…makes since how am I supposed to know how a weapon transforms. _Every Meister in the class had soul perception to some degree and two of them think they can use there wavelength directly. _Not so sure that's a rare ability after all I'll have to look into this_.

He stopped on one close to the bottom of the stack a girl named Lexis paper; on it she had written that she has a flexible soul. Stein raised his eyebrows interested in this _that's a really rare ability; think I will greatly enjoy teaching another like myself…_his eyes scanned the paper…_she doesn't have a partner? _

He finished up and looked back at the girl; who was still staring at the floor. He had finished going over the papers and Heidi having taken away his students left him with nothing more to do; he thought about trying to say something else but nothing escaped his lips. He took a closer examination of her clothing and appearance. Her hair was brown and pulled it a ponytail but her bangs fell to keep her face mostly covered. Her clothing was too big the long sleeves of her sweater falling longer then her arms and of an ugly color a mustardy yellow her pants being brown. _Maybe she is abused at home or something? I should watch her more closely the next few classes; least I could do is call social services. _

As he sat there waiting for class to end he stated taking notes on who was who's partner. _Once they can transform they are going to need some bonding exercises to get their souls to resonate better. I must say I wander how many students just found out they were weapons…_He narrowed his eyes…_Just like the professors…maybe tonight I'll try some real investigating _He thought looking at his side.

Having read the papers too quickly he was left with a lot of time he didn't know what to do with. He held a pencil between his index finger and thumb which he twiddled. He's eyes floated back to the girl. _Great, these accursed guards busting my computer; maybe I would have something to do…instead I'm going to be forced to make talk with the random student for 30 minutes. _

"Hey" Stein started startling the girl who leapt in her seat. "Sorry" he continued seeing how much he had scared the child. "What's your name?" he asked trying to sound as pleasant as possible. She made no sound only started to glance up than seemed to change her mind.

She brought her hands up and started playing with the end of her hair never looking up. "Lexi" she said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"Lexi" Stein repeated "so you're Lexi." _Great she is the one with the flexible soul. _He put his hand to the back of his neck. "Great." He said to the wall. "Well if you're Lexi, then I noticed on your paper it says you don't have a partner. You're the only one in the class who doesn't; why don't you try and find one in the next week or so ok?" He smiled at the end trying not to sound harsh; he usually wouldn't care but this girl looked like she didn't need a teacher making her feel worse then she already did.

The girl said nothing at all; no nod. Nothing. His eyes rolled around the room. _What's with this girl? I thought I was on the anti-social side; yet here she is making me the talkative one. _"Well I suppose Miss Heidi has things under control. Since there really isn't any other reason for me to stay, I'm going to cut out early." He gathered up the papers and started for the door. "Please let Miss Heidi know to lock up." He stated not even glancing back at the girl.

_Wow that was awkward; I don't think I like it here very much. Annoying professors, bratty students, beatings… isn't school just wonderful._

"Hey Stein!" a familiar yet unwanted voice sounded as he left the soul building. _Speaking of annoying professors. _He turned to see Icarus coming his way. _Maybe I can retreat back to my class before it's too late. _He started to turn but Icarus jumped in front of him. "Leaving class early today?"

"No I just needed some air, now I have it so I'm going to go back now." He started walking again.

"But isn't that your class over there?" he asked pointing to the open area next to the building. Stein looked over his shoulder to see Heidi standing next to some half transformed students. He frowned "Ok Icarus what do you want? I need to hurry; I have to find Spirit."

"I was just wandering if you had thought about the experiment?" He smiled.

"It's only been a day. So no I haven't." Stein sighed and started walking away. Icarus followed

"Yeah I know you said your busy and we really don't know each other very well; So I can see why you wouldn't be to interested." He walked along side of him then moved until he was walking backwards in front of him. "So maybe we can start out as friends? Then maybe you'll be more interested."

_I really don't want to get sidetracked; but I don't need him following me to Spirit I can't talk about infiltrating the headmasters house with him about. I should just say yes so he'll leave. _"Sure" Stein answered "But another time ok?"

"Sure we can look at the experiment another time right now let's just hangout."

_That's not what I meant. _He narrowed his eyes in aggravation.

"By the way; where are you going? You said you needed to speak to Spirit? Who's Spirit?"

_He doesn't seem to care about others business. _He sighed and stopped walking "So what time do you teach class?" he asked.

"Oh me" he was taken aback by the unexpected question; seeing how Stein had yet to answer his. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday ones for me; at 12:40 AM" he smiled and started walking beside Stein again. "It's a great time because I get time to sleep in and eat before class."

"Yeah yeah small talk and stuff. Would you mind if we walked the rest of the way in silence." Stein swayed his hand in front of the shorter man.

"Sure; if you like it quieter than lets be quieter." He put a finger to his mouth like a young child trying to look cute. It just makes Stein narrow his eyes more. He turned forward and started walking towards Spirits soul again. _I have Monday, Wednesday, and Friday one classes; that means…damn we have the same days off. _

The silence worked for a while but it didn't take long for him to start running his mouth again. He was speaking to no one really, Stein sure wasn't replying but he continued to talk telling him about how class went.

Stein entered the building Spirit was in and proceeds to him; with Icarus following close behind. Spirit was in the building called the B by the students. It was a religious building like a church for teens but people also used it as a hangout. It had its own library, and several ping pong tables. Spirit was in the TV room playing a dancing game on the Wii with some female.

"By the look on your face I say that must be Spirit?" Icarus said looking intently at the annoyed face Stein was giving Spirit.

"Yea" he said walking up behind Spirit unknowingly "Hey Spirit stop dancing and come here." Spirit seemed spooked not knowing that he was there and jumped messing up his score.

"Stein what are you doing here? This is a Christian building." He said tauntingly. He turned to the women who stopped in response to Spirit stopping. "Sorry, my less attractive friend needs my help; we can pick this up again later if you want." He got really close to her and she smiled.

"Of course" She said flirting back and walked slowly from the room; Spirits eyes never leaving her.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Stein said turning his head from the girl.

"Fine if we must…" Spirit started; his voice moving to a board tone. They stared at one another for a long moment; until Spirit started rolling up and down on the balls of his feet. "So…" she started motioning for Stein to start. Stein just locked eyes with him and titled his head several times at Icarus.

"What's wrong Stein got a twitch?" he asked. Icarus looked to Stein who immediately looked away.

"Is something going on?" Icarus asked looking back and forth between Stein and Spirit for a minute.

"No; could you give me and Spirit a minute?" he asked.

"Sure" he responded but didn't go anywhere. They all three looked at each other than Stein added. "Alone"

"Oh; Ok I guess" he narrowed his eyes and looked between them again before leaving the room. He walked around but due to the room being made of mostly windows he continued to watch them awkwardly from behind the glass.

Stein turned to Spirit making sure to face away from the window so Icarus couldn't see his reaction as he made a face to Spirit.

Spirit looked behind Stein as Icarus kept his eyes on them. "What's with that guy?"

"I don't know; but I met him the other day at lunch. He talked about some experiment he wants me to see; but I'm not interested. Now he won't leave me alone."

"Huh strange" Spirit tilted his head to get a better look then stood straight to pay attention to Stein. "Anyways any reason you pulled me away from that girl."

"Yes I think tonight we should do some real investigating." He started when Spirit held up his hand.

"You're still on that? I thought they beat some sense into you. You're taking this whole thing way to seriously."

"No you're not talking this serious enough; besides there rough treatment of the employees, the fact that all these weapons seemed to just figure out there weapons and that this school came out of nowhere everything is normal. But we haven't looked enough for me to feel comfortable."

"Okay Okay" he lifted his hands in protest. "So if we thoroughly search for something for a week and find nothing; will you relax and have some fun?

"Yeah whatever" He said waving a hand like he was brushing it off.

"Ok but when we find nothing you have to do whatever I want to do for fun; deal." Spirit argued crossing his arms with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah whatever like I just said. But you need to help me get rid of Icarus or we can't put my plan into action."

"So you have a plan now?"

"Yes but we can't do anything with him about that's the problem." Stein slightly titled his head to the still staring in the window Icarus.

"Sure" Spirit smiled and walked out of the room; Stein followed behind. The second he was out he reached his arm around Icarus's shoulder and turned him towards the door. "Sooo Stein just got done telling me that you guys are really good friends." Spirit smiled.

Stein franticly started shaking his head no to whatever it was Spirit was doing; but he was ignored.

"Yeah you could say that." Icarus said with a rather strange tone.

"So as the good friend he wants to support your work." He continued then stopped moving when the three had got outside. Stein gave Spirit a confused looked.

"What are you talking about? Does this mean he is interested in seeing my work." He asked turning towards Stein.

"No but he wants to make a donation to get you going."

"Donation" Stein spat.

"Yes he's going to fund your work." Spirit smiled.

"Oh so you're really that interested; that's great off my small salary it's taking everything I have to keep this going." Icarus smiled.

Stein grinded his teeth together "Yeah I guess I am; as long as you promise you'll spend most of your free time working on it."

"Oh trust me with the money to fund it that's where my free time will be." He rubbed his hands together like a stereotypical mad scientist.

"Well Stein go ahead get him started." They both looked eagerly at him; he grunted slightly then pulled out his wallet giving Icarus some money then stood there bitterly while Spirit convened him to leave.

They stayed standing until Icarus walked out of sight. "What was that Spirit?" he yelled and turning the opposite direction Icarus had gone and started heading in it.

"What I got rid of him." Spirit smirked shrugging while following Stein.

"Yeah but now I have to pay for well…whatever he is doing."

"Please you're a Doctor that's not going to break you." Spirit said in an uncaring voice.

"That was still four hours of my life I just gave him." They walked for a while until it started to get dark; they were approaching the headmaster house. That's when Spirit realized he had no idea what they were doing. It was getting dark and no one was out making Spirit further worry about this plan.

"Hey you never told me; what exactly is this plan of yours." Spirit got an uneasy feeling; he started to full with his tie nervously as they stopped outside the headmaster's house.

"We are going to break in there." Stein said

"Oh no… no no no no." Spirit said shaking both his head and hands together. "I'm not getting a beating or worse over your suspicions." He turned and started to leave.

"No" Stein grabbed his shoulder "The deal is we do what we can to look for something a whole week; and if we find nothing I'll stop and we can do whatever you want."

Spirit paused as if thinking this through. "Ok" he said turning around. "Only because I already have plans for us; but if we get caught you forced me."

Stein rolled his eyes at that comment and lead Spirit to a window on the side of the house. There were bars covering the window like that on a jail cell; straight and vertical but the opening was too narrow to fit through. "See bared windows; why have bared windows?" Stein asked being rather smart about it.

Spirit just shook his head. Stein could fit his hand through the bars and opened the window. "Ok now what; your head is much too big to fit through there." Spirit said razing his hands to the sides of his head gesturing to its size.

"Yes but yours isn't" he said back calmly "Turn into a Scythe and I'll slide you through; then go unlock the door."

Spirit just gave him a look then transformed. As Stein said he slipped him inside; once there he transformed back then quickly but quietly went and let Stein in. "I still don't think this is a good idea; I really need my face to stay the way it is."

"Yes you do; but we are going to be fine." Stein answered coming in through the door. The interior in the front room looked normal a TV, cough and etc. they moved through the house all the rooms seemed rather normal.

"See I told you" Spirit said "Nothing; the head master isn't even here."

"No" Stein started pointing down. "I see souls in the basement" Spirit jolted a little surprised.

"How long have you known that?"

"Since we came in; there has to be a way down there somewhere in here but I can't find a stair case so…" he stopped so that Spirit could feel in the gaps.

"So you're saying they don't want people to know about that."

'It's just a guess; let's find the entrance." He continued to look around; it took them a while but they finally found it under the fold up bed in the guest room. Spirit sighed deeply. "Stop worrying; I can see where everyone down there is located will avoid them. But you should transform and I'll carry you; will make less noise."

"I can be quiet; but your right." Spirit transformed and Stein took hold of him. He proceeded down the stairs it was larger than what they had guessed; with stone walls and multiple rooms. He stood in a low lighted hall way and started walking down it; a lot of the rooms doors were opened and they looked in as they past. It was full of torture equipment.

"You don't think the souls down here are people there torturing do you?" Spirit asked from his scythe blade."

"Actually no; the souls down here don't seem to be in pain. But what do you think something going on?" Stein asked.

"Well we did give them permission to torture us; this must be where they do it and we are going to be down here if we don't leave." He continued "And besides" Spirit started again "The DWMA has a torture room."

Stein only shrugged; then kept moving. At the end of the hall it opened up into a large room with what looked to be a throne in the back; there was a stage at the other end with more chains and torture devises on it. They had entered the room from a door to the left of the throne; there was also a door to the right of it and three more doors in the back.

Spirit started to say something but Stein shushed him; then pointed to the door in the middle. "All the souls are behind that door." He whispered. Spirit changed back to his human form.

"I'll go through this door" he pointed to one of the three doors. "You look go look through the other two." Spirit said hushed. Stein looked at the souls one last time before nodding; Spirit quietly disappeared through a door. Stein took to the one right of the throne; he turned the nob but it was locked. She shook it only a little and was forced to give up; he didn't want to alert the others down here. Sighing he went through the other door. It was an office; he smiled pleased and started going through papers. He dug around to find a notebook and a pencil; when he found something interesting he quickly jotted it down knowing that if he stole it they would surely notice.

When the door creaked he jumped turning fists raised to attack. He sighed when he saw Spirit looking at him. "Getting jumpy in your old age" Spirit joked.

Stein turned and started copying it again.

"What are you doing?" Spirit asked looking over his shoulder.

"These people have a lot of info on the DWMA." he handed him a paper. "Look it lists the criteria we have at our school and I bet there's more."

"Again Stein this isn't strange if there starting a school for meisters and weapons like us it makes sense for them to do their research."

He cranked his screw a few times "Maybe" They both jumped when they heard a door open and quickly hid behind the desk. They neither moved as Stein watched the Souls leave down the hall they had come through. He spoke after they were gone. "They're going back to the house; we are going to have to get past them."

"No we're not; that door I went through leads to a stair case it's lets out in a building not too far from the house." Spirit said as they stood and started that way "My guess is they take people in that way usually. They don't want people knowing about the one in the house. The headmaster must spend a lot of time in here."

Stein nodded. "It's getting around 2:00AM the females are going to wander were I'm at so will talk about this with Marie tomorrow."

"Do we really need to; if you ask me this just proves it's similar to our school? We have all kinds of strange doors people aren't allowed in and a torture room."

"One week remember we check thoroughly for a week then we'll relax." Stein corrected.

'Yeah yeah ok." Spirit replied waving him off. They came out of the building and went their separate ways for the night.


End file.
